mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Notes 'n' Stuff
HI MegaTubby X6 + Skylander Plans Commander Tinkymark Ground Dipsyvinch Blaze Heatnoo Blizzard Sungang Rainy Turtlala Metal Trumpet Player Shield Shelprototypepo Infinity Pojinion SKYLANDERS PLANS Air Skylanders Zig Zap, an electrical dog-like arkeyan Sergeant Bryd (you probably know) Dark Skylanders Shell Dwell, a dark turtle with a snake Plot Twist, a cartoonish human Earth Skylanders Max Pick, a miner who uses picks as weapons Gutterball, a golem who uses bowling-related attacks Light Skylanders Blockbuster, a retro hero who came from a video game Magic Skylanders Overnight, a sultan who has a genie daughter Hocus Pocus, a magician who has various tricks up his sleeves Undead Skylanders Black Box, an eerie jack-in-the-box Water Skylanders Neptune, an icy mermaid Kninai, an unused Skylander Kninai Kninai was the first ever genie to fly in the air real high. She was originally a knight, but she was cursed like Ninjini to be trapped in a bottle, which was ineffective, and made her a genie without a bottle. One day, while flying up high, she found a dreadful tornado ripping up Skylands. She had to do something! She wished for a sword, got one, and because she didn't know that tornadoes are just a strong force of air, attacked it! However, instead, it spun her around. Her genie tail was special, however, absorbing the tornado. However, it was the one who cursed Kninai who casted the tornado, and then she was trapped in the bottle for eternity. Unlike Ninjini's bottle, it was harder, and not even her blade can do it. However, one day, when she gave up, she rolled around in sadness, and suddenly, she began spinning! She broke her bottle and defeated the evil mage and even imprisoned him! After all, she was incredibly special, although the tale may sound like Ninjini's. Starter Moves Blades of Wind - Press A to slash with your blade. A, A, A for Tornado Blades, which allows you to throw your blade like a boomerang that acts as a tornado. Spin Around - Press B to become a tornado. Press B again to launch yourself from it. Soul Gem Aerial Dream - Hold A in mid-air to start floating. Your genie tail will attack enemies for a while. Upgrades Trinket of Flight - Spin Around attack is now longer. Hair Whip - Press Z to lash your hair and knock enemies into the air. Launching Fantasy - Press A while Spinning Around to release thunderbolts. The Sure Armor - Find a new samurai armor to suit you and a new blade. Upgrade Path #1: Whip and Slash Hair Wind - Press A while doing a Hair Whip to end with another hair whip which launches a tornado! Blades of Wind Combos - Press A, A, B for Launching Sword, which makes you dash forward with your sword. Press A, A, Z for Sword Levitation, which is good for hitting mid-air enemies. My Hair of Storm - Hold Z to charge up your Hair Whip, giving it the ability to reflect projectiles. Upgrade Path #2: Spinning Thunder Endless Spin - Spinning lasts longer. Ultra Dive - Press B in mid-air to become a tornado and launch yourself downward. Rolling Tail - You roll when you are launched, doing more damage. NINJINI'S SISTERS? well yeah. Air Knight - Kninai, Spinning Genie Primary Attack: Blades of Wind Secondary Attack: Spin Around Special Attack: Hair Whip Dark Bowslinger - Vani, Ninjini's Half Rival Primary Attack: Nightmare Bow - Fire an arrow condensed out of nightmares. Secondary Attack: Darkness Volley - Shoots arrows into the air. Special Attack: Chains of Darkness & Bottle Trapped - Attacks enemies with chains. In air, chains Vani into the bottle, then traps her in it. Press A to fire off dark orbs. Earth Smasher - Bottyl, Transforming Genie Primary Attack: Hammer Transformation - Bottyl transforms into a hammer. A, A, A to smash enemies. Secondary Attack: Drill Transformation - Turns Bottyl's genie tail into a drill and drill enemies. Special Attack: Mini-Me Splitter - Traps Bottyl inside her bottle, but it explodes, creating three mini clones of Bottyl. One you control. Press Z to reform. Fire Brawler - Genifire Primary Attack: Fiery Fists - Genifire punches enemies. Secondary Attack: Inferno Bottle - Bottles up Genifire. Takes less damage when bottled. Press A to shoot lava. Special Attack: Inflating Fire - Genifire puffs up with fire. Press A or Z to blow it. Press B to attempt to bottle Genifire up, only resulting Genifire's genie tail to be bottled up. Press A while having your genie tail stuck in the bottle to blow fire out and have your whole body trapped. Life Sentinel - Twinthorn Primary Attack: Thorn Spin - Attacks with a double-ended cactus mace. Secondary Attack: Bottle Cactus - Grows thorns on bottle. Special Attack: Double-Ended Pear - Grows a spiky cactus pear. The cactus pear shoot thorns at enemies. Light Quickshot - Starshot Primary Attack: Star Shooting - Shoot stars. Secondary Attack: Constellation Bottle - Starshot gets her lower body trapped, then herself trapped. When lower body is trapped, press A at the right time for her to perform Virgo, resulting herself escaping her bottle-up and using her tail to attack. Press A when bottled up to shoot stars. Special Attack: Gemini - With your two wishguns, shoot two asteroids which merge into one big shooting star. Magic Swashbuckler - Ninjini Primary Attack: Wishblades Secondary Attack: Bottle Blast Special Attack: Surrealistic Spheres Tech Bazooker - Gearnie Primary Attack: Gear Overloader - Shoots gigantic gears from cannon. Secondary Attack: Turret Magic - Summons a turret which shoots magical gears. Special Attack: Gear Hider - Turn yourself into a ball. Press A to roll faster. Aftermath, Gearnie explodes out of her transformation. Undead Ninja - Tombva Primary Attack: Grave Stars - Throws shurikens which ricochet off of enemies. Secondary Attack: Ghost's Cage - Bottles-up everything except her head. She can't move but she can attack with her hair. Special Attack: Banshee Cry - Throws a smoke bomb which will teleport you to the smoke. Afterwards, soundwaves are produced. Water Sorcerer - Merbu Primary Attack: Bubble Cast - From your staff, cast magical bubbles. Secondary Attack: Foamy Trapping - Merbu's hands are now chained to your genie tail. Press A to create reflective siren sounds! Special Attack: Clam Bottle - Traps Merbu in her bottle. Press A to fire bouncy bubbles. When you break out, you are pretty much inflated... into a bubble. Look at the bottom Skylanders & Doomlanders Air Skylanders Zig Zap Primary: Thunder Bash - Press A to charge at an enemy! Secondary: Lightning Shock - At the cost of HP, press B to zap yourself, powering yourself up. Also does AOE damage. Special: Shock Tail - Press Z to shoot a zigzagging thunderbolt out of your tail. Hold Z to shoot thunderbolts out of your tail constantly! Soul Gem: Great Shockin' Armor! - Armor increased! Zap anything which hits you and you don't take damage from zapping yourself. Skychi: A Shocking Discovery - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Zap enemies with your electrical body! Sergeant Byrd Primary: Missile Shot - Press A to shoot missiles! Secondary: Bomb Thrower - Press B to throw bombs! In mid-air, you drop the bomb! Special: Byrd Boost - Press Z to charge forward with your jetpack for the cost of HP! Soul Gem: Byrd Madness - While charging forward, press B to rocket up into the air and drop bombs all around you! Skychi: Missiles are my Pals - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Rocket towards enemies and shoot missiles! Change direction with the danalog stick! Dark Skylanders Shell Dwell Primary: Mercury Snake - Press A to whip your snake, also firing three mercury projectiles! Secondary: Total Chill - Press B to become eerily cold, slowing down enemies! Special: Dark Pool - Press Z to spin at enemies, also leaving a pool of darkness! Soul Gem: Mercurized Darkness - Mercury projectiles that land on a pool of darkness become MORE snakes which spit MORE mercury! Skychi: Bake or Snake - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Throw your snake in the air, causing it to rain HOT mercury! Control the rain by moving! Plot Twist Primary: Pie! - Press A to throw pie! Large enemies will have a better chance to miss if pied! Secondary: Earth Skylanders Gutterball Primary: Boulder Bowl - Press A to roll a boulder at enemies! Hit 10 in a row to create a STRIKE which goes with a bang! Secondary: Gutter! - Press B to roll towards enemies! Hitting no enemies creates a Gutter Pit for the cost of HP! Special: Grapeshot - Press Z to throw a boulder which splits into three more boulders! Soul Gem: Turkey! - Every three strikes, you go to TURKEY MODE! In Turkey Mode, damage is increased and Grapeshot splits into more boulders! Skychi: Spared! - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Throw a big boulder which hits up to ten enemies until exploding! Magic Skylanders Overnight Primary: Sultan's Sword - Press A to slash with your sword! A, A, A to do a slash combo. Secondary: Launch Bottle - Press B to launch a bottle stopper from your bottle. Special: Leave it to Her! - Press Z to call the genie from the bottle! The genie will throw magical orbs for a set amount of time. Press B while the genie is released to release mystical, poisoning gas. Press Z to bottle the genie early. Soul Gem: Sultan & Genie - Hold Z to fill the genie with wishes! The genie's attacks are now doubled. Skychi: Sultan Swing - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Infuse your swords with wishes, conjuring a Wishtorm! Control the direction of the Wishstorm with the analog stick! Tech Skylanders Beatup Primary: Disc Gears - Press A to throw a disc gear which bounces off enemies! Secondary: Beatboxin' - Press B to produce funky soundwaves from your boombox! Hold B to produce continous soundwaves! Special: Kick up the Noise! - Press Z to kick enemies into the air! Defeated enemies will be launched! Soul Gem: Finale Banger - In mid-air, press Z five times to throw your boombox and land on it, causing a big soundwave explosion! Don't worry, you didn't lose it fully. Skychi: Punk Rocks - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Start kicking everything in the way, as well as whipping your microphone! Control it with the analog stick! Undead Skylanders Black Box Primary: Clown Ball - Press A to throw a circus ball which bounces around! Secondary: Surprise! - Press B to hide in your box and pop back up with a dangerous nutcracker! Special: Glove Hitter - Press Z to punch your enemies with a boxing glove punch! Soul Gem: A Literal Trick - Press B to hide in your box, then Press Z to go into Boxing Bunch Mode! In Boxing Bunch Mode, try and hit enemies with your boxing gloves to send them in the air! Skychi: Trick and Treat - Press (RL) to use your Skychi! Throw explosive circus balls at enemies! Control the circus balls with the analog stick! If I made a Ninjini Game Fanon Ninjini Stuff Wishblade Combos (A) A,A,A (Spin Blade - Spin around with your dual swords) A,A,B (Fling Blade - Throws your blade) A,A,Z (Enchanted Blade - Throws your blade and uses it as a defensive barrier) A,B,A (Chained & Pulled - B warps your bottle causing an explosion, then A chains you into it) A,B,B (Bottle Stuck - B warps your bottle causing an explosion, then B makes your bottle come back to you, sucking you up) A,B,Z (B warps your bottle causing an explosion, then Z makes the bottle turn you into smoke, allowing you to cause stunning smoke) A,Z,A (Z shoots an orb out of your blade, then A makes you slam your dual swords into the ground, causing orb to shoot all around you) A,Z,B (Z shoots an orb out of your blade, then B turns you into the orb, allowing you to float up) A,Z,Z (Z shoots an orb out of your blade, then Z allows you to inflate into an orb) Holding Wishbladesplosion - Hold A to slow down time and charge for an explosive blast Elemental Change - Hold B to be chained before being stuck inside the bottle. Release to start being sucked into the bottle and change elements. Abilities (Elemental Change) Air - You have a tornado as a genie tail, can now triple jump Dark - Your genie tail is now dark instead of purple, using your bottle (not holding) will turn you into the bottle, allowing you to shoot swords as the bottle Earth - Your genie tail is now green crystals. You can now break ground Fire - Your genie tail is now fire. You can light torches with your tail Life - Your genie tail is now green instead of purple. You can now regrow trees Light - Your genie tail is now light instead of purple. You can now see in the dark Magic - Normal Tech - Your genie tail is now yellow instead of purple. You can dash faster and dashing damages enemies Undead - Your genie tail is now a ghost tail. You can now phase through some walls Water - Your genie tail is now blue and shaped like a mermaid tail. You can breath in water infinitely Surrealistic (Z) Air - Tornadoes bounce off walls and carry up to three enemies. Charge up to become a tornado and spin towards enemies Dark - Blackholes suck up enemies. Charge up to throw two blackholes Earth - Crystals stay on the ground and damage enemies. Charge up to throw a crystal which splits into multiple crystals Fire - Fireballs bounce on the ground. Charge up to throw three homing fireballs Life - Leaves do little damage, but knockback enemies. Charge up to throw an energy ball which splits into some bamboos Light - Throw flashbangs which create a blinding light. Charge up to attack with your hair Magic - Throw orbs. Charge up to throw four orbs doing more impact Tech - Gears roll on the ground and climb walls. Charge up to throw a gigantic gear Undead - Skulls are slow but do little damage. Charge up to throw a chainball which traps enemies Water - Throw a bubble which rises upwards and hits only aerial enemies. Charge up to swim towards enemies Transformation © Air - Inflate to balloon size. You float up and up. Press C to deflate and be thin as paper for a short while, being able to go through gaps Dark - Turn into a shadow. Touch an enemy and attack them Earth - Turn yourself into a sphere boulder. You can roll around and squish SOME enemies. Fire - Burn into a fireball. You do slight damage to enemies when you touch them. Can burn torches. Life - Turn your hands into some tree trunks and your genie tail into a stump. Can't move, but can shoot high-damage thorns. Light - Become light. While light, you are able to illuminate the darkest of places and blind enemies for a short time. Magic - Your genie tail will split and you become an orb. While an orb, you can Tech - Turn your genie tail into a spring. You can bounce higher. Undead - Sacrifice the ability to jump with a chain & ball attached to your genie tail. Chain & Ball does more damage but slows you down A LOT. Water - Sacrifice your arms, replacing them with watery arms. Your hair can now be used to attack, along with your voice. Aerial A - Slice in the air B - Chains hands. With chained hands you can't attack but you can press A or Z to detach. Can be used for chain detectors. Z - Use Surrealistic attack in mid-air Underwater A - Dash swiftly with swords B - Bottle self up Z - Surrealistic Poses These are poses you can earn when you get the Posing Book. Sitting - Cast a magical chair and sit on it, with your hands on your lap. While on the chair you are able to use Genie Tailers. Protection - Wrap yourself around your genie tail until you reach your waist. You can't attack but you gain extra protection. Bottle Looking - Look at the bottle. If near a source, fill the bottle up with what's in it. Filled bottles can be unfilled by trapping yourself in it. Can only be used in Magic Mode Tail Stuck - Your genie tail will be sucked into the bottle, but not the rest of your body. Press B to get your hands trapped. Press B again to get SOME of your body trapped. Press B again to get your whole body trapped, but not your head. Pressing B four times traps your head, allowing the hair to use Genie Tailers. After that, your whole body gets trapped inside it. Press A while your hands aren't trapped to throw mystic magic. Press jump to struggle out of your bottle. If genie tail is trapped, you will cause a magical shockwave. If hands are trapped, you will be launched high into the air, rolling downwards. If whole body is trapped, you will split yourself into three tiny versions of you. Press Z while tiny to rejoin yourself. If all except your hair is trapped, you will break free with your hair longer, allowing you to use your hair as a rope. Call - Disappear in a flash and then change to your friends. Can do once your first friend is freed Genie Tailers A near Tail Swing - Attach your tail on it. You can go up or down on it. Move to swing around. Press A again to detach from it and launch yourself. A near Tail Tug - Attach your tail on it. Magical chair disappears, and you must rapidly press A to tug it fully. B - Attach yourself to the bottle, but not get chained of sucked into it. Press A to fill yourself with what's inside it. Z - Air-kiss, sending in a magical aura which slows down enemies Filling Can only be used in Magic Mode Filled with Air - Your genie tail grows into an enormous size. You float rapidly up Filled with Water - Your genie tail becomes shaped like a mermaid tail. You can swim in air now, allowing you to cross SOME gaps Filled with Fire - Your genie tail will become red-hot and you start taking damage overtime. However, you can light up super-fire torches Bottled Moves A - Bottle Rockets B - Explode out of it Z - Cast mystical aura which entrances enemies; uses trance energy C - Sheerforce Crack; when Sheerforce meter filled, press this to break out of it with sheer force, sending shards flying everywhere Called Characters Kninai - A knight genie who was the first ever genie. She was cursed to suck everything into her tail. Uses air blade attacks Category:Blog posts